Memories
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: The sultan takes a stroll down memory lane. He reflects on his life of fatherhood. Drabble Series. Memories in no particular order.
1. Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Father?" A young girl with black hair walked hand-in-hand with her father. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and she wore purple pants and a matching purple top.

"Yes, Jasmine?" The black-haired sultan replied to his seven-year-old daughter. He treasured her more than anything.

"May I ask you a question?" They were walking through palace gardens and every-so-often the little girl would stray to smell a flower.

"Ask me anything and you will get an honest answer," the father replied as he watched her as she picked a flower and put it in her hair.

She turned to looked up at him big eyes, "Where do babies come from?"


	2. Pantry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The sultan walked through the dark palace. He was having trouble sleeping and needed a snack. The chefs have long since fallen asleep and the kitchen was deserted. He lit a candle and carried it towards the pantry. He opened the door and saw a teenage Jasmine passionately kissing a servant. Her shirt straps were half way down her arms and the boy's shirt lay on the ground.

They pulled apart, "Father! It's not what it looks like!"

And it wasn't at all what it looked, for the shock of seeing his little girl like this in the arms of some… commoner made the poor man's heart stop. The boy hastily left as Jasmine went to her father's aid.


	3. Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The sultana cried in agony. She lay in her bedchambers with servants at her side. The sultan was made to sit outside in the hallway while female slaves rushed into the chambers with linens and bowls of water. The women that hurried out of the room carried bloody blankets and empty pitchers. All except one. The last servant to come out carried nothing, but as soon as the door was open, the cries of a newborn baby flowed into the sultan's ears.

The girl motioned for him to enter and he saw his wife holding a beautiful and healthy baby girl. He ran to the bedside and swept the baby into his arms. He cried out of pure joy.

"I have chosen the name Jasmine," said the weak voice of the sultana.

"A lovely name indeed," agreed the new father.


	4. New Law

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The sultan cried out has he found the unconscious body of his thirteen-year-old daughter. She was completely unclothed and very bloody. All of the inhabitants of the castle rushed into the gardens where the sultan found her. The palace doctor checked her pulse.

"She's alive!" A wave of relief washed over them all, but the worry in the air was practically tangible. The doctor continued his inspection.

"She has been raped." The crowd let out a gasp and the sultan swore never to let commoners near his daughter again. His vizier, Jafar, immediately took action to carry out the new law. A princess must marry a prince. No exceptions.


	5. Theif

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A ten-year-old Jasmine walked with her father through the palace. They heard something behind them and saw a man in all black holding a knife and a bag. The princess screamed as the man sent the knife down onto her. The sultan lunged at his daughter to push her out of the way. The knife slashed her arm instead. One of the guards ran out and stabbed the man with his sword.

As the man fell to the ground dead, his bag opened and many jewels from the palace spilled out. Another guard came out and carried the princess to the palace doctor where her wound was bandaged. The sultan ordered more guards to watch the palace and he also bought a tiger for his daughter's protection.


	6. Retirement

The sultan couldn't help, but let tears flow as he watched his daughter walked towards Aladdin. The blue genie comforted him with a few pats on the back. Even Raja was dressed up for the spectacular event. Well, he had on a bowtie anyway. In fact, the sultan laughed when he saw Abu the monkey with the same goofy bow.

It was hard to let his daughter go, even harder being that he was a commoner, but Aladdin was a good kid and he knew that.

"I can't wait to retire," thought sultan.


End file.
